


Языковые барьеры и польза лома

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: история о тонкостях настроек в переводчиках и разновидовых командах, а также о пользе лома на космическом корабле





	Языковые барьеры и польза лома

Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, как усложняется работа переводчиков, когда обитатели одной планеты выходят в космос? Даже чтобы создать универсальный переводчик в рамках одной планеты потребовалась бездна усилий и тысячи квалифицированных специалистов. Одни составляли механические переводы слов, другие шлифовали эти цепочки, оттачивая их и внося особенности и оттенки смыслов, третьи создавали огромные базы данных с идиомами разных народов и проводили параллели, порой впадая в отчаяние, когда не могли точно сопоставить одно и другое, четвертые учили нейронные сети правильно интерпретировать фразы. Бездна работы, как ни крути. И это только одна крошечная планета, в одной, ничем не примечательной солнечной системе…

А потом случился Марс и марсианские архивы. А потом на цивилизацию планеты Земля обрушилось открытие ретранслятора Харон. А потом оказалось, что люди все-таки не одиноки во вселенной и — вот ведь незадача — все прочие разумные виды в галактике предпочитали говорить на своих языках и диалектах. Да и идиом у них хватало. 

Все радовались марсианским архивам. Все, кроме переводчиков. Переводчики сразу почувствовали, что ветер подул в опасную сторону. А уж когда выяснилось, что с инопланетянами надо взаимодействовать… Словом реакция «разбомбите этих шипящих и свистящих ублюдков ко всем чертям!» была среди представителей этой профессии не самой достойной, но весьма распространенной. 

Это был обычный день на «Нормандии». Обычный, самый заурядный день. В графике, который висел в трюме, прямо возле лифта, размашистым капитанским почерком было написано «разхерачить гетово гнездо к чертовой матери». Под разлетающимися алыми буквами аккуратным почерком Пресли запись дублировалась, превращаясь в «Ликвидировать базу гетов. Высокий приоритет». 

Когда Шепард, позевывая, спустилась в трюм, чтобы приступить к выполнению задачи, она заметила, что возле Мако столпилось больше народу, чем ей требовалось. Помимо Уильямс и Аленко, которые и должны были составить капитану компанию, тут обнаружились Рекс с Гаррусом, а за их спинами виднелись макушки Лиары и Тали — словом, все инопланетные найденыши в сборе. 

— Что за стихийные несанкционированные митинги? — весело поинтересовалась капитан, подхватывая со стойки для оружия увесистую винтовку. — На всех гетов не хватит, учтите.

— Об этом мы и хотим поговорить, — пробасил Рекс, набычившись. — Какого — дальше его переводчик выдал связь нечленораздельных звуков и обрывков слов, — ты не берешь нас на охоту? Всегда шаришься с этой парочкой … — и снова переводчик затрещал, позволяя кроганским словам прозвучать так, как на самом деле слышали их кроганы. 

— Мы требуем объяснений, — более вежливо, но столь же бескомпромиссно заявил Гаррус, скрещивая руки на груди. — А то человеческая часть экипажа уже шепчется о том, что мы на самом деле твой зоо-уголок. 

— Зоо-уголок? — переспросила Шепард, стукнув для верности по своему переводчику. — Серьезно? Кто-то так вас назвал?

— Да многие, — обиделась Тали, макушка которой едва виднелась за плечом Рекса. — А сержант Уильямс так и вовсе напрямую это заявляет!

— А я что? — Эшли даже не подумала смутиться. — Меня учили быть честной. 

— Эш, а ну застегни рот на замок и не развевай, когда тебя не спрашивают, — рявкнула Шепард. 

Инопланетяне переглянулись, Гаррус тоже постучал когтем по переводчику, которому, видимо, оказалось не под силу выражение «закрой рот на замок».

— Ну вы не слушайте их, — попыталась решить вопрос Шепард, — это ж космодесантники, их же все время по голове на операциях бьют, а мы в космосе недавно, еще таких набалдашников на головах, как у вас двоих — она ткнула пальцем в Рекса и Гарруса — не нарастили.

— Не уходи от темы, Шепард, — покачал головой Гаррус, его голубые глаза пристально смотрели на нее. — Нам было бы куда сподручнее возражать этим нападкам, если бы мы в самом деле ходили с тобой на миссии. 

— У тебя же есть причина нас не брать, да? — спросила Тали, выглядывая из-за плеча Рекса. 

— Ну, как бы да… — Шепард взъерошила волосы и окинула взглядом команду, — видите ли в чем дело… я на операциях командую немного не по учебнику. 

— И что? — Гаррус сдвинул надбровные пластины — Я бросил СБЦ, Рекс вообще наемник, Тали в Паломничестве и вольна делать, что хочет, да и Лиару не связывает никакой Кодекс Юстициара. Никто не будет против.

— Ты не понял, — покачала головой Шепард — я имела ввиду, что…

— Она имела ввиду, что матерится как пьяный матрос в порту, — усмехнувшись растолковал Кайден, а Эшли тут же добавила:

— Причем так забористо, что даже мы порой охреневаем. 

— Да, есть такое дело, — покаялась Шепард, — ничего не могу с собой поделать, в разгар сражения перехожу на неформальную лексику, и боюсь, что это может стать проблемой. 

— Нашла тоже принцесс, — пророкотал Рекс — Шепард, да я умею так ругаться, что ты покраснеешь как вареный ханар. 

В трюме на пару секунд повисла напряженная тишина, но никто так и не решился спросить, откуда грозный кроган знает, как выглядит вареный ханар. Шепард отмерла первой, она хлопнула Рекса по плечу и пояснила:

— Да не в том дело. Просто ваши переводчики могут не распознать то, что я в пылу сражения вам ору, а это — сами понимаете — может кончиться плохо. Я же команды ору, а не просто так. 

— Да ладно, — не повелся Рекс — что там за команды такие, чтоб не понять?

 

Когда спустя пару часов «гетово гнездо» все еще пребывало в неприкосновенности, а Джокер заметно приуныл и жаловался младшему навигатору, что такими темпами сегодня ему не представится возможности выкинуть фаршированный космодесантниками Мако с околоземной орбиты, Пресли решил проверить в чем дело. 

Картина, представшая его глазам в трюме, заслуживала быть занесенной в анналы истории межвидовых контактов. Основной оперативный состав «Нормандии» устроился прямо на полу трюма в кружок и к этому моменту уже основательно оброс разнокалиберными листками бумаги, и датападами. Да и оранжевое свечение омни-тулов было хорошо заметно в полумраке трюма. А еще в полумраке трюма отлично распространялся гвалт, порождаемый этой разношерстной публикой. 

Пресли замер, сделав всего пару шагов из лифта и отмечая, что его появление все проигнорировали. И не удивительно…

— Ну вот ты как сейчас их назвал? — вопрошала Шепард, грозно сверкая глазами в сторону крогана, который сидя напоминал огромный красноватый валун. — Что обозначает это слово?

— Ну… — Рекс задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Это что-то навроде хиляков таких, они слабые, частенько еще ноют и шугаются… корм для пыжаков, короче.

— Сам ты %$#@*!! — возмутился Кайден, которому, видимо, и предназначалось оскорбление. При этом он честно попытался повторить кроганское слово, но, видимо, перестарался, потому что Рекс взревел и начал было вставать с очевидным намерением размазать наглого человечешку по полу трюма. Впрочем, у него на плечах тут же повисли Гаррус и Тали (и если турианец имел все шансы отхватить за компанию, то к Тали Рекс испытывал очевидную покровительственную симпатию, из-за чего у нее появлялся шанс не допустить кровопролития). Да и Шепард приподнялась со своего места и рявкнула так, что эхо заметалось под потолком. 

— А ну всем сидеть, бош’теты вы недоделанные! — глаза у женщины полыхнули так, как будто она не только собиралась, но и была способна пободаться с Рексом и выйти победителем. — Решили составить общий словарь — значит, составляем и учимся! Учимся, я сказала, а не рыпаемся друг на друга и не строим из себя перламутровых ханаров в обидках! Всем ясно или кому-то переводчик отрегулировать? Я могу, вы меня знаете, у меня вон там за шкафом и лом припрятан.

— Зачем? — бесхитростный и полный искреннего удивления вопрос Лиары погасил последние искры конфликта, потому что даже те, кто был недоволен тирадой Шепард, теперь смотрели на капитана скорее с интересом, чем с раздражением.

— Зачем-зачем, — сварливо передразнила Шепард, по привычке скрещивая руки на груди и откидываясь спиной на ящик, возле которого сидела. — Затем. Лом — очень полезная штука, знаешь ли. Многофункциональная. — Интеллигентная Лиара слушала ее совершенно серьезно, и Шепард, видя это, невозмутимо начала загибать пальцы. — Во-первых, лом — это веский аргумент в споре. Во-вторых, лом — это средство выиграть спор, если аргумент не помог. В-третьих, лом — это отличное оружие: его никогда не закоротит, он никогда не перегреется, управление интуитивно понятное, освоить может любой, способный его поднять, и при этом даже разрешение на ношение оформлять не надо. В-четвертых, лом мультизадачный. Им можно проткнуть, огреть по голове или просто удолбать противника, причем похрен, органик он или жестянка вроде гетов. И заметь, — Шепард веско подняла вверх палец, — не важно, что ты делаешь ломом: отковыриваешь пластинки с крогана или турианца, потрошишь кварианский костюм (без обид, Тали), лупишь азари, завиваешь ханарьи щупальца в пружинки или курочишь гета — лому ничего не делается! Ну, разве что поцарапаешь, но лом — это ж лом, а не Спутница, ему идеальная красота и не нужна. Ну воооот. И это только вершина айсберга, разумеется. У лома множество и других полезных свойств. Например, если вас замкнет в сортире, а Джокер будет на вас за что-то в обиде и откажется оказывать содействие в починке сложной электроники, лишь грубая, но эффективная сила лома поможет вас оттуда извлечь и вернуть в строй бойцов за свободу и мир в галактике. 

— Мне одному сейчас захотелось выкинуть винтовку и идти на Сарэна с ломом? — в возникшей тишине спросил Гаррус. 

Пресли поморщился, когда разноголосый хохот, прокатившийся по залу, ударил в его барабанные перепонки почти ощутимой волной. А после офицер предпочел ретироваться обратно в БИЦ и огорчить Джокера, которому все-таки действительно не доведется сегодня выбрасывать с «Нормандии» фаршированный космодесантниками вездеход.


End file.
